Built for You
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie feels lonely and his friends decide to fix that. Freddy rebuilds Toy Chica and a love forms between her and Bonnie. it doesn't take long until all of the toys are rebuilt. I had to end it earlier since I couldn't figure where to go with this. Sorry guys but please enjoy


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys I decided to cut this fanfic short since I can't decide where to go with this story but I promise I'll do better with the next one, and oh yeah I hope that someone on YouTube has decided to check out my fanfics if so thanks again for subscribing to my channel it helps a lot thanks again. Please guys R &R."**

 _Built for you_

#

Built 1, I was built for you

#

Bonnie sat there sitting on stage playing his guitar. He sighed sadly. Foxy and Mangle were sitting at pirate cove sharing an embraced while Chica and Freddy were kissing. Mangle had been found by Foxy in a dumper in the back of the pizzeria and few months ago and they began a couple. Bonnie felt lonely since now he was now alone. Freddy and Chica got married two months ago and had children of their own.

Gold was busy working in the backstage. Bonnie watched as Mangle got up and went to scare the night guard. Foxy sat there watching her walk away. He looked over at Chica and Freddy caring for their babies. Bonnie sighed sadly again. Foxy got up and saw him sitting there. He bounded his arm. Bonnie looked up and waved at him trying to hid his loneness. He wasn't to let the others see him like this.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "isn't life great."

"Yeah I guess so," said Bonnie.

"What's wrong pal?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on bud don't lie to me like that. We've known each other since we were kids. You can tell me."

"Well, I'm really happy for you and Mangle. I'm glad that Chica and Freddy are married and have a family of their own but I can't help but feel lonely. You all found someone you would spend your whole life with but I don't have anyone special in my life."

"Oh come on Bon," said Foxy, "You'll find her someday."

"Yeah when?"

"Don't worry; I didn't think that I would find the one until Mangle came."

"Yeah but that did happen Foxy, I'm meant to be alone."

#

Foxy was talking with Freddy and Chica about what was up with Bonnie. They nodded. Freddy thought for a moment before he had an idea.

"Ya know," he said, "we recently have some parts lying around here. I could build Bonnie a girlfriend."

"Is that a good idea Freddy," Chica asked.

"Don't worry," said Freddy, "I know what I'm doing."

He walked off. Chica and Foxy looked at each other before following Freddy to the back of the pizzeria. He opened the back door and grabbed a bag from behind the dumper. They looked at each other then back at him.

"Someone had left these here," said Freddy, "I believe I can rebuild them."

"Really," said Chica.

"Yep," said Freddy, "I bet Bonnie's dream girl could be amount these parts."

#

Freddy had been working for the past few hours now. Bonnie sat on the stage playing his guitar while Chica tended to her three children. Mangle and Foxy were kissing in pirate cove. Gold was reading the newspaper. They heard the door opened and Freddy called for them. They made their way over to the backstage.

"What's up Freddy," Mangle asked.

"I like you all to meet someone," said Freddy.

He stepped aside and gestured for something but nothing happened. Freddy slowly tried to coax whoever it was out.

"She's a little shy," he said.

A yellow chicken peered out from the backstage. When Bonnie saw her his whole world faded away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She stepped out nervously. She looked around but stopped when she saw Mangle. Mangle gasped covering her mouth as she saw her. Foxy scratched his head at Freddy.

"This is…"

"TOY CHICA," Mangle cried out.

"You know her," Freddy asked.

"Mangle," the girl replied.

They ran and hugged each other. Foxy walked over to them staring at Freddy in confusion. The two girls started talking like old friends that haven't seen each other in a while. Freddy scratched his head too.

"Mangle," said Foxy, "do you know her?"

"Yeah," said Mangle, "she's my best friend."

"Well this is a surprise," said Chica, "we ended up reuniting two best friends."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I don't know what Freddy is up to but I'm glad that Mangle has her best friend back."

Toy Chica slowly backed up from Foxy. Mangle looked her. Foxy was about to step back but Mangle grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Toy Chica," she said, "they're really nice people and Foxy is my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend now," Toy Chica asked.

Mangle nodded. Toy Chica waved to Foxy nervously. Foxy waved back. She looked over at Chica and Gold standing there smiling at her.

"I'm Chica," said Chica.

"They call me Gold," Gold replied.

She nodded to them. She looked over and saw Bonnie standing there. She thought that he was the cutest boy she ever seen. She blushed when she saw him.

"H-hi," she said.

"Hey there, I'm Bonnie," he replied.

"Toy Chica."

They shook hands. They could feel a spark between them. They quickly pulled back blushing. Foxy smirked at them while Chica smiled to Freddy. Freddy wrinkled at them both. Mangle was confused and looked at Gold. Gold struggled at her. She looked at Foxy. Foxy whispered that he would tell her later.

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "why don't you show our new friend around."

"Are you sure," Bonnie asked.

"Go on bud," Foxy replied.

"Just go," said Chica.

Bonnie turned to Toy Chica. She looked at him nervously. He held out his hand to her. She looked at Mangle. Mangle nodded to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. They could feel the spark again and pulled back. They rubbed the back of their heads nervously as they blushed. Bonnie gestured for her to follow him.

She nodded and walked behind him. He showed her around the pizzeria. They came to the kitchen then the office. He noticed that the guard wasn't even noticing them. Toy Chica blinked at the office.

"We didn't have doors in our office," she said.

"Yeah well, I guess every place is different," said Bonnie, "should we continue?"

"Yeah," she said, "where to next?"

"I guess we could go to the backstage room."

"Okay."

They walked into the stage room heading to the backstage. He opened the door and they stepped inside. Toy Chica looked around the room. Bonnie stepped in behind her.

"It's small but it does the trick when we need repairs."

"It's nice."

"I guess so, so that's the tour. We could go find the others if you want."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"How did Mangle end up here?"

"Foxy found her in a dumper back the pizzeria. Gold and I repaired her and now she's had been living with us for about a few months now."

"I'm just glad that she's safe and happy."

"Foxy, has been taking good care of her ever since she got here."

"As long as he takes good care of her is fine with me."

"I'll take to where she has been staying."

They stepped out the room and climbed into pirate cove. Foxy and Mangle curled up in each other's arms when they walked in.

"We're interrupting," Bonnie asked smiling at them.

"Nope," said Foxy.

"How was the tour," Mangle asked.

"It was great," said Toy Chica walking to her best friend.

"Bonnie, is a gentleman."

"He can be," said Mangle.

"Thanks for showing me around," said Toy Chica.

"No problem," said Bonnie.

Foxy wrinkled at him. Bonnie stared at him for a moment. He knew that Foxy was up to something. He shook his head and walked out letting the girls chat. Foxy followed behind him. They got out of pirate cove to let the girls catch up. Bonnie got to the stage and grabbed his guitar and started playing. Foxy smiled at him.

"What," said Bonnie.

"What do you think of her," Foxy asked.

"She's nice," said Bonnie, "and she's beautiful."

"Really, do I smell romance?"

"Shut up."

"Oh come on Bon, there's nothing wrong with in falling love."

"Foxy, what are you up to?"

"Me, nothing."

"Yeah right I know you better than that."

"Oh it's really nothing Bon."

Foxy jumped down from the stage and walked off. Bonnie glared at him annoyed. Foxy could be such a pain sometimes.

#

"That's how I met Foxy," said Mangle.

"Wow, I'm really happy for you Mangle," said Toy Chica, "I hope someday that I will find the right guy."

"I know you will," said Mangle.

"Hey Mangle, tell me does Bonnie have a girlfriend?"

"You like him don't you."

"M-maybe, I mean he's cute."

"Bonnie is single."

"What about Chica?"

"She and Freddy are married and have a family of their own."

"So, he really doesn't have anyone I figured someone as nice as him would be taken."

"Trust me, he's not spoken for. I don't think he can tell when a girl likes him."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey if you like him just tell him."

"But I just met him."

"Well then get to know him. Bonnie, is a real great guy. I know that he'll make any girl happy."

"Yeah, he does seem like that kind of guy."

"If you want my advice; just talk with him and you can decide if you want to date him but I know you may ended wanting to date him even more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, trust me, I've seen girls throw themselves at him and he has no idea what's going on."

#

"Foxy," said Mangle, "you should've told me earlier what you guys were planning."

"Sorry Mangle," said Foxy, "we just wanted to do something nice for Bon. He's been lonely lately and so Freddy rebuilt Toy Chica for that reason."

"Well, it worked," said Mangle, "Toy Chica seems interested in him and I'm sure that Bonnie seems interested in her too."

"Yeah," said Foxy, "he won't say but I know he likes her by the way he was acting around her earlier."

"Well, I'm glad that my best friend is back now," said Mangle.

"I'm happy for you Mangle," said Foxy, "if I've known that she was your best friend earlier then I would have done something sooner."

"Oh Foxy, you're so sweet."

They kissed. Foxy had told Mangle why Freddy had rebuilt Toy Chica. Mangle knew that they were only trying to help but not only did they did something for Bonnie they also gave her back her best friend. Foxy was so happy that Mangle and Toy Chica were reunited. Freddy wasn't excepting it but it happened. Even if nothing happened between Toy Chica and Bonnie; there was the fact that Mangle had her best friend again.

Chica had said that if nothing then they didn't have to worry about it since Mangle and Toy Chica would have each other for support. Foxy had made sure that Mangle would be happy even if Bonnie wasn't. It would be hard to choose his girl's happiness or his best friend's happiness but it seemed not to be the case here.

#

Bonnie sat on the roof playing his guitar. He had been coming up here since he was a kid. He liked looking out into the sky. It was very peaceful up here. It had been a day since Toy Chica was rebuilt and now he found himself feeling more alive than before. Whatever the reason it was for his friends to rebuild her was sure a great idea.

He heard footsteps walking toward him. He looked over his shoulder to see Foxy walking toward him. He set his guitar down onto the side. Foxy sat down beside him.

"What's ya doing up here," he asked.

"Oh just thinking," said Bonnie, "like always."

"Sounds like you."

"So, what's up Foxy why did you come up here? I thought that you would be with Mangle by now."

"She and Toy Chica are catching up," said Foxy, "so, I'm letting be for now."

"Okay."

"Hey Bon."

"What?"

"Have you put any thought in to your ideal girl?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"I don't know, I guess someone like Toy Chica but that's stupid."

"Not as stupid as you think bud."

"Yeah, I forget who I'm talking to."

"Funny."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Built 2, knowing you

#

Foxy let out a scream as he dived to the side trying to catch a ball. Bonnie rolled his eyes. Foxy stood up and threw the ball at him. Bonnie grabbed the ball before it threw over his shoulder. Mangle and Toy Chica sat there watching them throw the ball back and forth across the room. Chica walked into the room with pizza in hand. She screamed as the ball almost hit her. She quickly ducked down and the ball bounced off the wall.

Bonnie caught it in his hand. Foxy looked sorry as Chica glared at them annoyed. She groaned at them.

"I thought you were told not to play that in here," said Chica.

"Hey it's raining outside," said Foxy, "and we're bored, it's not like we were playing mop ball in here."

"I don't really care Foxy," said Chica, "why don't you two ever play a board game or something that's safe for insides?"

"Board games are boring," said Foxy.

"Not the way you two play," said Chica.

"We're sorry Chica," said Bonnie dragging Foxy back before he went too far.

"We won't do it again."

"Good now if you will excuse me."

"What the hell Bon," said Foxy.

"You want to get Freddy on us again," said Bonnie, "Don't argue."

"Whatever."

Toy Chica scratched her head confused. She looked at Mangle. Mangle giggling at them.

"Is that normal," Toy Chica asked.

"Yep," said Mangle, "they always get into trouble like that."

Foxy lightly punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie did the same to him. They started rough housing with each other. Chica rolled her eyes at them. Mangle just giggled. Freddy came into the room and screamed. Bonnie and Foxy stopped and looked at him.

"No rough housing insides you two," said Freddy, "we just finished repairs after the last time you two reckoned this place."

"Sorry Freddy," they said.

Mangle stood up and walked over. She grabbed Foxy's hand and dragged him to pirate cove. Bonnie stood there rolling his eyes at them. Toy Chica just smiled at them. Bonnie walked over to the stage where she was sitting and reached for his guitar. She blushed as he reached past her. He grabbed his guitar and sat down onto the stage and started playing. She sat there watching him play. Chica and Freddy smiled watching them.

They got up and left the room. Toy Chica leaned back against the wall listening. He was amazing playing his guitar. He stopped playing and started tuning his guitar. Toy Chica watched him blushing. Bonnie finished tuning up his guitar and played some more. Foxy and Mangle watched from the cove smiling at each other then at them.

Bonnie finally stopped playing again after a couple of minutes and set his guitar down. Toy Chica sat there watching him.

"That was beautiful," she said, "I've never music like that before."

"It's how I always play," said Bonnie.

"Well it was amazing," she said.

"Thanks, you wanna try."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why not."

She sidled over to him. He grabbed his guitar and handed it to her. She took it and held it against her body. She stroked a couple of notes. She heard the melody coming from the guitar. Bonnie smiled and took her hands and set them property. She blushed as he held her hands. He ended sitting behind her. She couldn't help but blush as he reached around her to help her set her hands right on the guitar. He moved her hands in the right way.

She couldn't stop blushing. They both could feel the sparks as their hands touched. He quickly pulled back blushing.

"S-sorry," he said, "you just needed some help there."

"I-it's fine," she said, "I don't mind a little help."

"Maybe I could give you lessons if you want."

"I would like that."

#

Bonnie was giving Toy Chica lessons with the guitar. They were getting to know each other really well now. They spend most of the time practicing but of course they did talk too. They sat on the stage playing together for their friends. Toy Chica was getting to be a good player thanks to Bonnie's teachings. The others watched them play and smiling at each other. She never had this much fun in her life then when she was with Bonnie.

They stopped playing and the others cheered and clapped. They smiled at each other.

"Good job you two," said Freddy, "Toy Chica, you're playing coming along nicely."

"Well, I have a great teacher," said Toy Chica.

"Hey you're a great student," said Bonnie.

She blushed. She enjoyed getting to know him all this time. They talked about their past and about their childhoods and what their plans for the future were. She enjoyed their conservations. She loved every minute of it. Mangle walked over and patted her arm. Toy Chica looked at her and smiled.

"TB would be jealous," she said.

"Ya think," Toy Chica asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, Bon," said Foxy, "you really know how make a girl fall for you."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you haven't noticed? Toy Chica likes you."

"You're crazy."

"Okay call me crazy but it's the truth."

"Come on Foxy, no girl ever likes me."

"That's where you're wrong bud."

"Whatever Foxy."

"Trust me pal she really likes you. You should ask her out."

"I don't think so, there's no way she'll go out with me dude. Girls only for guys like you."

"Hey not all girls are into me," said Foxy, "Some are into you."

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie turned to looked at her. She blushed as he stared at her. Mangle giggled at the look on her face.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play," she said.

"N-no problem," he replied, "any time."

Foxy elbowed him in the side. Bonnie glared at him annoyed. Foxy gestured for him to ask her out. Bonnie just stood up and glared at him before walking into the backstage room. The girls looked at Foxy. Chica slapped her face. Freddy wagged his finger at Foxy.

"What," said Foxy.

"You never push," said Chica, "you'll only make him push back harder to the point where you could lose your head."

"If you keep it up then he may never ask her out," said Freddy, "let things run their course Foxy."

"Okay fine," said Foxy, "geez, I only was trying to help my best pal."

#

Toy Chica found Bonnie working on an endoskeleton on the table. Gold walked past her. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Bonnie," she said, "Is everything okay?"

He looked up at her. He set the hammer down and rubbed the back of his head. she didn't need to worry about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Why did you storm off back there? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Bonnie, please talk to me."

"You don't have to worry about me, Toy Chica."

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah we are."

She walked over and grabbed his hand. He looked at her face. She stared back at him. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. He grabbed her other hand in his. They slowly moved toward each other slowly closing the gap between them. Bonnie realized what was going to happen and quickly pulled back rubbing the back of his head. she did the same. They looked at each other blushing.

"Um, I-I'm sorry," she said.

"N-no, I'm sorry," he replied.

They looked at each other again blushing still. They looked away. Toy Chica placed a hand on her head. She really liked him but she didn't know how he felt about her. Mangle did say that Bonnie was clueless when girls like him so maybe he had no idea about her feelings for him. Bonnie quickly grabbed the hammer he was using and pretended to work.

She walked out of the room feeling like if she stayed there anymore then things would get out of hand. She sighed as she closed the door. Foxy ran pass her making his way to scare the guard. Mangle was sitting in pirate cove leaning against the wall. Toy Chica walked inside. Whenever she had a problem; she would talk with Mangle it.

"Hey there Toy Chica," said Mangle, "is something wrong?"

"Can we talk," she asked.

"Sure," said Mangle, "Foxy is going to be busy for a while. Come here."

Toy Chica sat down beside her. They nodded to each other. Mangle always knew how to make her feel better.

"So, what's up?"

"I almost kissed Bonnie."

"Oh, that is a problem. Tell me everything."

She told Mangle everything that happened. Mangle listened and nodded as she continued.

"That's the whole story."

"Well, I know you like him."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way. I could've seriously ruined our friendship."

"I know it's tough but it'll get better."

"How? Every time I'm around him I feel weird. When we touch or brush against each other I feel a spark and I don't know if he feels it too."

Mangle placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Toy Chica sighed. This is where Mangle says something comforting to help her.

"Bonnie can make girls fall for him but sometimes it's hard to even tell the one that he feels something for her but I may not know what he thinks of you but I do know is that you and him are great friends. Even if things don't work out the way you wanted just remember that you two are friends, okay."

"Yeah thanks Mangle, I'll go talk to him."

"Okay good luck."

#

Bonnie punched the wall and swore under his breath. Foxy saw him standing there in the hall. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Bonnie looked at him.

"Hey Bon," he said, "what's up?'

"I almost did something stupid," Bonnie replied.

"What?"

"I almost kissed Toy Chica."

"So?"

"So, I could've ruined everything."

"Come on bud, it's not that bad. You like her, right?"

"I-I don't know."

"Bon, don't just stand there and tell me that you don't feel anything for her. You let her play your guitar, you gave her lessons and you also give her attention when she walks into the room. You act totally different around her than you do for anyone else."

"Foxy, I…"

"Bon, tell me there isn't anything that you feel when she is around you?"

Bonnie made a fist and sighed. Foxy was right there was something he did feel around Toy Chica and he had been so stupid for not noticing it sooner. He slapped himself in the face. Why did Foxy have to be right?

"Come on man don't tell me it never once came to you?"

"Oh just shut up, I just realized that I'm an idiot already, what more do you want?"

"Whatever.'

"Bonnie," said a voice.

They spun around to see Toy Chica and Mangle standing there. The two boys looked at each other. Foxy just smirked and walked toward the girls and grabbed Mangle's hand.

"Let's go Mangle," he said, "Later Bon."

"Foxy you jackass," said Bonnie, "get back here. "

"Sorry pal but you're on your own this time," said Foxy, "I got my own relationship to focus on."

"You are a pain, Foxy," Bonnie groaned.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah?'

"Can we talk?'

"Sure, what's up?"

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Built 3, more friends

#

"Sure what's up?"

"I don't know how to stay but I…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Bonnie.

"I want to but it's just hard."

"Even don't tell me, I hate forcing you to something that's hard for you," he said, "you could tell me some other time if that helps."

She grabbed out and his grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused. She slowly moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Toy Chica, what's…?"

She pressed her mouth against his. He stood there frozen in shock. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. He closed his eyes and titled his head to the side. He never knew that one kiss could make him feel like this. He had been lonely but now that was gone thanks to Toy Chica. They pulled away blushing.

"I…"

He put a finger to her beak. She looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She kissed him back. They didn't need words to share their feelings this kiss could say everything they wanted to say.

#

Foxy and Mangle watched from pirate cove. They smiled at each other before turning back to the new couple. Mangle grabbed Foxy's hand and squeezed it tightly. Foxy turned to Mangle and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I'm so glad that they ended up together," she said.

"Me too princess," said Foxy, "me too."

"They're cute together, don't you think?"

"Yeah but not as cute as you Mangle."

"You're so sweet Foxy."

#

Bonnie felt like he was walking on air. He never had been this happy in his life. Toy Chica and Mangle were sitting at a table chatting. Foxy was trying to scare the guard again. Freddy was talking with Gold while Chica was in the kitchen making pizza again. Mangle went to help Foxy. Toy Chica waved as she watched her friend walk away.

Bonnie sat on the stage leaning against the wall watching his new girl and her best friend talking. Toy Chica stood up and walked toward the stage. She walked over to him. He patted to the spot next to him. She sat down beside him. He reached out and pulled her close to him. She placed her head onto his shoulder.

"What's up," he said.

"I just felt like sitting next to you."

They kissed. Chica came in with pizza in hand. She smiled up at them. Freddy walked toward her. They waved to each other. Freddy saw the couple on stage kissing. Foxy and Mangle came back from failing to catch the night guard. They smiled at the couple on the stage. They looked at each other and kissed themselves.

'This was such a good idea Freddy," said Chica," I've never seen Bonnie this happy before."

"Yeah, I agree," said Freddy, "I'm glad everything has worked out so well."

Bonnie and Toy Chica pulled away smiling at each other. They sat there in each other's arms. The others went off to other rooms leaving them alone. Gold popped into the backstage room while Foxy and Mangle went to pirate cove. Freddy and Chica went to tend to their children. They closed their eyes enjoying the moment between them.

"You comfortably," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm very comfortably sitting next to you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"If there was one thing you would wish for what would it be?'

"That's out of the blue.'

"I'm just curious."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Why would I wish anything? I have anything I could ever want; good friends and an amazing girl; who I love."

She blushed. He had a way with words. They had been dating for a few days now and everyday was like she was in heaven with him. She opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. Bonnie had gotten up and walked to the door. She followed behind him. He opened the door and a puppet fell forward onto the floor with four boxes on the side of him.

"Puppet," Toy Chica cried out, "Mangle, it's the puppet!"

"Freddy," Bonnie called, "Gold we need help!"

#

Bonnie and Gold had just finished fixing up the puppet when he woke up. He looked around the room and saw Gold and Bonnie standing there.

"Gold," he said.

"It's been a while," said Gold, "I'm glad you are okay."

"So, what happened," said Bonnie.

"Oh, who is this?"

"This is Bonnie," said Gold, "Anyway, we'll talk about my life later but right now you need to tell us what happened to you."

"Yes, well, I woke up in a factory with my friends that are in those boxes there. I knew that you could help repair them, Gold, but I ended up running into a bulldog animatronic that tried to get me to pay him a toll. Of course I didn't have any money so I decided to the go the other way but he chased after me. I was waited about my friends and I could only take four boxes with me so I come here to this place and hide two of them here behind the building."

"Are you kidding," said Bonnie, "you aren't talking about Mangle and Toy Chica are you?"

"Yes."

"Puppet we've rebuild the girls and they have been living here with us ever," said Gold.

"I see," said the puppet, "well, I'm glad you found them."

"So, this bulldog animatronic," said Bonnie, "he wouldn't happen to come from a donut shop across the street here, right?"

"Yes he did."

"Barky."

Bonnie made a fist in rage. Gold placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head at Bonnie.

"So, you came back here for our help, right?' Gold asked.

"Yes," said the puppet, "we don't have a place to stay and I need to keep my friends safe. Could we possibly stay with you?"

"We'll have to ask Freddy," said Bonnie, "but I'm sure that he'll be fine with it. After all he lets the girls stay here."

"Yeah but that's for yours and Foxy's sake Bonnie."

"Right."

"Puppet, we'll have to ask the man in charge but right now we can help rebuild your friends, right Bonnie?'

"Yeah, then I'll pay Barky a visit later."

"No Bonnie, you don't need to get up with him right now."

"Fine."

"Oh thank you Gold and you too Bonnie," said the puppet, "we've through hell and I'm glad that you will help us."

#

Toy Chica and Mangle sat there waiting. Foxy walked over with two cups of water. They thanked him as they took the cups from them. The door opened and Gold and Bonnie came out from the back room. Freddy stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well," he said.

"We've managed to repair them all," said Gold.

"Are they okay," Mangle asked.

"Yeah they're fine," said Bonnie.

The puppet made his way into the room. The girls went over and hugged him. He hugged them back. Freddy walked over and shook the puppet's hand.

"Hello, I'm Freddy Fazbear," he said, "I'm in charge here."

"Hello," said the puppet, "thank you for taking care of the girls for me."

"No problem," said Freddy, "they've been a pleasure to have around here. They keep the two troublemakers out of trouble around here."

Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie and kissed his cheek thanking him for fixing her friend. The puppet nodded when he saw this. Foxy and Mangle held hands and kissed too.

"I see what you mean," said the puppet, "I know this may must a bit much but can we all stay here? We don't have to anywhere to go."

"Of course," said Freddy, "we can't turn you away when you need help. We do proud ourselves on helping fellows animatronics around here."

"Thank you Freddy," said the puppet, "now let me introduce you to the boys."

Three animatronics came out of the backstage room. one was blue and was a bunny, one was a little boy and the other was a bear they stood there waving hello.

"Boys," Mangle and Toy Chica cried happily.

"Toy Chica and Mangle too," said the blue bunny, "you gals are okay!"

"Yay," said the little boy.

"Thank goodness," said the bear.

"The rabbit is Toy Bonnie but we call him TB, the little boy is Balloon Boy but we call him BB and finally Toy Freddy," said the puppet.

"Hello," said Toy Freddy shaking Freddy's hand.

"Hello to you too," said Freddy, "I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Hi," said BB.

"Hey there kid," said Foxy, "I'm Foxy."

"Yo," said Toy Bonnie, "nice to meet ya."

"You too TB," said Bonnie, "my name is Bonnie."

"Cool, nice to meet ya Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie, "is it okay if I call you B?"

"I don't mind."

"TB," Toy Chica scored, "Don't be rude."

"It's okay Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "I really don't mind."

"I'll go make some pizzas," said Chica.

"That sounds heavenly," said Toy Freddy.

"Same old Toy Freddy," said Toy Chica and Mangle.

"What," he replied.

They all laughed. Chica left the room to make pizzas to greet their guests. Toy Bonnie saw Bonnie's guitar on stage. He hopped onto the stage and grabbed it.

"Ya play," he asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "do you?"

"Yep, hey can I?"

"Go ahead."

Toy Bonnie began to play. Bonnie stood there smiling at him. Toy Chica and Mangle giggled. Foxy patted Bonnie's shoulder.

"Hey you got someone to jam with pal," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Bonnie.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Built 4, gift for an angel

#

Bonnie and Foxy walked down the sidewalk with the girls. They had decided to do a double date for the evening since it would be Bonnie and Toy Chica's first official date as a couple. Foxy and Bonnie had planned on taking them the finest restaurant in town. They did manage to save up enough money for this date.

"You girls will love this," said Foxy.

"Just don't go overboard boys," said Toy Chica.

"You don't need to go crazy on our account," said Mangle.

"Hey you ladies are worth it, right Bon?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "we just want to show you how much we love you girls."

Toy Chica and Mangle blushed. Bonnie reached out and grabbed Toy Chica's hand. She looked up at him blushing while smiling. He smiled at her. They walked until a large box made out of contemn hit Foxy in the face.

"Foxy," Mangle cried out.

"Hey who throw that," Bonnie shouted.

"Hey there rabbit boy and pirate mutt," said a voice.

A bulldog animatronic stepped out from the shadow across the street. He walked toward them.

"Barky," Bonnie growled.

"Hey you shouldn't be throwing things at people," said Toy Chica.

Foxy sat up and rubbed his head. Mangle got to his side. She helped him up to his feet. Barky looked at the girls up and down.

"You got some hotties with you losers," he said.

"Barky you jerk," said Foxy, "you leave the girls alone."

"Mangle, who is this guy," Toy Chica asked,

"I don't know," said Mangle, "I've never met him before."

Barky walked toward them. Bonnie got in front of the girls. Barky kicked him into the gut. Bonnie fell onto his knees.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried out.

"Bon, hold on I got your back," said Foxy.

"No Foxy," said Bonnie, "You keep the girls safe. Barky probably has someone else hiding nearby knowing him. He'll only want to fight me. So, you got to let me take him on alone."

"Are you crazy," said Foxy, "let me fight him and you protect the girls!"

"You know he'll only go around you to get to me."

"You're right rabbit boy," said Barky, "I still only want to fight you. I still owe you from the last time we fought."

"Bonnie, you don't have to fight him," said Toy Chica squeezing his hand.

"I have to, or otherwise he won't stop," said Bonnie, "You and Mangle might get hurt if I don't take him on now."

"Yeah that's right rabbit boy," said Barky, "show me your strength."

"Foxy do something," said Mangle.

Foxy made a fist while he growled. He glared at Barky then looked at Bonnie.

"You better not lose," he said, "I won't let you forget it."

"Don't worry Foxy," said Bonnie, "I've always beat him."

Barky cracked his knuckles. Toy Chica reached out as Bonnie walked toward him. Foxy held out his arm to stop her from running after him.

"Foxy," she cried out, "let me go! Bonnie shouldn't fight!"

"Bon is a lot stronger than he looks," said Foxy, "in fact; he's so strong that not even Gold could match his physical strength. There's a reason why Barky wants to fight him so much. Barky was known as the most feared animatronic on this street before we showed up but that all changed when we came. Barky came to our doorstep trying to scare us but we weren't scared. He tried everything to make us scare but evenly Freddy decided that he needed to learn not to mess with us. He sent Bon over since he could reason with anyone."

"If Bonnie reasoned with him then why does he want to fight him," Toy Chica asked.

"Barky couldn't be reasoned with," said Foxy, "he ended up kidnapping Freddy and Chica's children when they were eggs. Bon and I were sent over to get them back while Freddy stayed behind to comfort his wife. We got there and fought against him and his gang. I barely held on but Bon kept moving forward until he ended up facing Barky himself. Bon won that fight and we got out here with the eggs and ever since then Barky has been determined to beat Bon but every time they fought Bon always won."

Bonnie swung his fist into Barky's face sending him flying. Barky fell onto his back. Bonnie stood there cracking his wrist. Barky growled as he stood up. Toy Chica stood there looking at him. Bonnie walked toward him.

"You should really know when to quit," he said.

"Can it rabbit boy," Barky roared running toward him.

Bonnie grabbed his wrist and twisted it around. Barky roared out in pain. Bonnie just threw him aside. Barky fell onto the street.

"Geez, Bon is really pissed," said Foxy, "I don't blame him though. I mean he did ruin his first date with his girlfriend and all."

Bonnie was angrily because their date was ruin. Toy Chica blushed. Barky kicked him in the chest. Toy Chica cried out his name as he fell onto the ground. Mangle gasped. Foxy growled. Bonnie slowly got up only to have Barky step onto his chest. He started punching him in the face. Mangle buried her face into Foxy's shoulder. Toy Chica held her hands to her chest. Foxy's fists began to shake enraged.

"Bon, quit messing around," he said, "Just take him out already!"

Bonnie grabbed Barky's foot and began to stand up. Barky nearly lost his balance as Bonnie stood up. Bonnie threw him to the side. Barky flew into the air and came crashing down onto the pavement of the streets. He swore before he passed out. Bonnie walked over and started repairing him. The girls looked at Foxy confused.

"Heh, Bon always has to be the better man," he said, "even though Barky picks a fight with him. Bon wants to be a better man and fix him up."

"That does make him the better man," said Mangle, "Bonnie can fight but he's also kind."

"Yeah, that's why everyone likes him," said Foxy, "he still shows kindness to his enemies even if they don't show him any in return."

Toy Chica at looked Bonnie; he was so kind. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth. Bonnie pulled back and Barky sat up holding his head.

"Damn," said Barky, "I thought that I had you this time."

"You never learn," said Bonnie, "now you excuse me, I've got a date."

He turned and walked toward them. Toy Chica blushed as he walked toward them. Foxy and him high fived once he was close enough. Barky growled and stood up. He ran toward them. Foxy called out for Bonnie's attention. Bonnie spun around and kicked Barky's torso. Barky went falling to the ground. The girls flinched as he fell face first.

"Damn you rabbit boy," said Barky.

"You really should just back off pal," said Foxy, "you can't beat Bon ever."

"Shut up pirate mutt, I'll mop the floor with you!"

Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's hand and turned to Foxy. Mangle held onto Foxy's arm. Toy Chica blushed as Bonnie grabbed her hand. She never knew that he was strong. She felt safe around him more than she had before.

"Foxy, that's enough," said Bonnie, "you know that he'll make good on that threat."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, Bon," said Foxy.

#

"Sorry about that girls,' said Bonnie, "that wasn't my intention."

"We don't blame you Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Mangle, "I'm just glad that it ended quickly."

"Well, it's not really over," said Foxy, "he'll try again Bon."

"Don't remind me," said Bonnie, "anyways, let's not focus on that now."

He reached over and grabbed Toy Chica's hand. They had arrived at the restaurant a few moments ago. Toy Chica blushed. She couldn't stop blushing after that fight. She couldn't believe how strong he was back there. She thought he was amazing before but this made him even more amazing to her. Mangle giggled when she saw her face.

"I think you got turned on," she whispered in her ear.

"Mangle," Toy Chica groaned.

Mangle giggled again. Toy Chica rolled her eyes. She looked up at Bonnie; who was talking with Foxy about something. Bonnie turned to her.

"Hey how's your food," he asked, "Is it okay?"

"Its fine," she said squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her. She reached up and touched his cheek. She kissed him on the mouth. He returned the kiss. Foxy and Mangle looked each other then kissed themselves.

#

Bonnie took a deep breath and stood up straight. He had been working this for a while now. He picked up the large yellow ring that was on the table. He checked to see if it needed some more work on it. The door opened to the backstage room. Bonnie quickly hide it behind his back. Gold and the puppet came into the room.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie.

"Oh Hi Bonnie," said Gold, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing really," said Bonnie, "just working on a project."

"I see," said the puppet, "well, Gold and I were going to discuss some things."

"I'll leave," said Bonnie.

"No, you can stay Bonnie," said Gold, "we'll go to the roof. You keep working on your little project."

They left the room by teleporting. Bonnie held out the ring again and stared at it. He studied it carefully. A hand slapped his shoulder causing him to nearly drop it. He caught it before it hit the floor. He turned around to see Foxy standing there waving to him. Bonnie just glared at him. He had to show up now.

"Hey bud," he said, "Toy Chica has been looking for you."

"Well, I've been busy," said Bonnie, "but I can take a break now."

Foxy walked toward him. Bonnie quickly hide the ring behind his back. Foxy looked at him. Bonnie knew that he saw it.

"What do ya got there pal," he asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie replied.

"Don't lie now tell me what is it."

"Okay fine but don't tell anyone."

"I swear."

"I've been making something for Toy Chica."

"Oh, I see and what is it?"

"A halo."

"A what?"

"A halo."

"Like what angels have?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you make that?"

"Well, she's my angel."

"Ah, I get it now."

"You didn't before?"

"Are you going to give it to her now?"

"No, it's not ready yet."

"It looks ready to me."

"I need it to be perfect for her."

"Geez, dude you're a romantic."

"Well, I guess I am."

"Look Bon get what you mean by wanting it to be perfect for her but she won't care if its perfect or not, as long as it came from you then she'll love it."

"Yeah, but…."

"Look dude, she out there right now looking for you. I'm not saying to give it to her now but just give it to her soon."

"Yeah, I know."

#

Bonnie saw Toy Chica sitting on the stage talking with Toy Bonnie. They were talking about something. Toy Bonnie walked away leaving her at the stage by herself. Bonnie took a deep breath before stepping of the room. He had the halo in hand. Chica cut off his path. He looked at her confused. She had one of her babies in her arms.

"What's up Chica," he asked hiding the halo behind his back.

"The oven is broken again," she said, "Can you fix it?"

"Sure thing, I'll get my tools."

#

Bonnie groaned after fixing the oven and putting his tools away. The door opened and Freddy came in with his mike. He saw Bonnie standing there.

"Hey Freddy, what's up," he said.

"I need my mike fix," said Freddy.

"Sure thing."

He examined the mike and nodded. He pulled out a tool and began to fix it. He finally go the mike to work and handed it to Freddy.

"Thanks Bonnie," said Freddy.

"No problem Freddy."

Freddy walked out of the room. He went to step out when he ran into Toy Freddy. He quickly stopped and moved to the side to let him in.

"Toy Freddy what's up?"

Toy Freddy had his hat over one of his ears. He removed it revealing that his ear was nearly falling off. Bonnie nodded and helped reset it. Toy Freddy thanked him and left the room. Bonnie grabbed the halo from its hiding place and went for the door again. Mangle came into the room nearly bumping into him. Bonnie jumped the side hiding the halo behind him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said, "Have you seen Foxy anywhere?"

"No sorry," said Bonnie, "I haven't."

"Oh okay thanks anyways."

She walked out. He took a deep breath before leaving the room. Toy Chica sat there on the stage. Toy Chica got up and went to scare the night guard. Bonnie had decided to wait for her. He sat down onto the stage when he heard a gasp coming from the hall leading to the office. He heard a gunshot going off. He ran down the hall to see Toy Chica leaning against the wall with a bullet hole over her head. the guard stood there holding a gun to her tempo. Bonnie shook in rage and launched at him.

The guard cried out as Bonnie tackled him to the floor causing him to drop the gun. Toy Chica had closed her eyes and opened them. She saw Bonnie standing there with his fist out. The guard on the floor rubbing his head looking at him. Bonnie let out a scream. The night guard cried out in fear before running off. Bonnie turned to Toy Chica and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "thanks."

"I'm just glad that he didn't actually shoot you."

"He would've if you haven't come."

Bonnie pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed. They walked back into the stage room. They sat down at a table since Freddy and Chica took the stage taking care of their kids.

"I need to talk to Freddy about making a no guns rule," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I've noticed that you dropped something," said Toy Chica.

He looked to see that she was holding the halo in her hands. She handed it to him. He realized that he must have dropped it when he saved her. He never meant for that to happen this way. He sighed knowing it's too late to turn back now.

"Yeah thanks," he said, "but I actually made I for you."

She blushed. He grabbed it and placed it onto her head. She looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her.

"What is it," she asked.

"It's a halo," he said, "for my angel."

She blushed again. He was so romantic. She pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss.

#

#

Built 5, feeling safe with you

#

Toy Chica and the toys were playing on stage for their friends. They hadn't been playing together for a long time. Freddy was kind of enough to let them play together again. Their friends stood there watching as they played their song.

Toy Bonnie played his guitar while Toy Freddy sang and Toy Chica was disc jockeying. Mangle sat there in Foxy's arms watching them play. Chica and Freddy sat there with their children smiling. Gold and the puppet were standing there watching. BB clapped and laughed. Bonnie stood there looking at his girlfriend. He smiled as they played their song.

The song stopped and they all clapped and cheered. The toys bowed as they ended the song. They walked off the stage. The others were talking with them about how amazing they were on stage. Mangle said that it brought back memories of the good old days. Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie. They kissed.

"You were amazing," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "That means a lot coming from you."

They hugged. Toy Bonnie popped up nearly scaring her. She turned around looked at him annoyed. He flinched knowing how scary she could be when angered.

"S-sorry," he said.

"What's up TB," said Bonnie.

"What did you think about my mad skills, cool huh?"

"Yeah really cool."

They bounded fists together. Toy Chica smiled at them both. She grabbed Bonnie's hand. He looked down at her smiling. She smiled back. They kissed. Freddy made a noise to get their attention. They looked at him.

"We got work to do," said Freddy, "Bonnie, you know what to do."

"Right," said Bonnie.

"Why don't you toys go scare the night guard," said Chica, "the rest of us have work to do."

"Come on gang," said the puppet, "let's go."

"Bonnie, what's going on," Toy Chica asked.

"Don't worry about it angel," said Bonnie, "We just got some work to do and I'll see you later."

He kissed her before following Freddy and Foxy to the back room. Toy Chica stood there watching them disappear. Mangle grabbed her arm and dragged her along. They went down the hall leading to the office. The night guard was busy checking other cameras to notice. Toy Chica stood there with the others in the office surrounding him. The guard looked up and screamed as they launched themselves at him. The guard fell onto the floor screaming.

They walked back to the stage room. They froze in shock as they saw a small stage in the other side of the room. Bonnie and Foxy high fived as they put the finally touches on the stage. Foxy looked over his shoulder.

"Freddy, they're back," he called.

Freddy and Chica came out with balloons in hand. The toys stood there in shock. Chica giggled. Freddy and Bonnie smiled. Foxy smirked at them.

"What do ya guys think," Foxy asked, "we've been working on this for a while now, right Bon?"

"Yeah bud," said Bonnie, "We've put a lot into this and since you guys were talking about being on a stage again we decided to make one for ya. Sorry it's not as big as ours though."

"You guys did this," said Toy Bonnie.

"It was actually Bonnie and Foxy's idea," said Chica.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "They maybe troublemakers but they do whatever they can for friends."

"They're so sweet," said Mangle.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica staring at Bonnie.

"Oh man you guys are awesome," said Toy Bonnie, "I can't believe we can actually be on stage again."

"Sure," said Bonnie, "whatever man."

"Thank you," said Toy Freddy, "I don't know how we could ever repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it," said Freddy, "anything for friends."

Foxy walked over to Mangle. He took her hand and pulled her toward him. Mangle blushed as he held her close to him.

"Sorry we couldn't recreate kid cove for you," he said, "I really wanted to."

"Oh Foxy," she said.

She looked up at him and kissed him. Foxy returned the kiss. Bonnie smiled at them. Toy Chica smiled at them too.

"You don't need to recreate kid cove," said Mangle, "I'm much happier in pirate cove with you."

"Glad to hear it," said Foxy.

Bonnie walked toward Toy Chica. She looked up at him smiling. He placed his hand on her shoulder and got down to her level. They kissed.

"You are so sweet," she said, "You didn't need to do this."

"Anything for you angel," he said.

They kissed again. Freddy turned to the toys. They all looked at him. He gestured to the stage. They knew what he wanted. They walked onto the stage to get the feel of it. Bonnie handed Toy Bonnie a guitar.

"Here man," he said, "I made this for you."

"Thanks B," said Toy Bonnie, "you rock."

Freddy handed Toy Freddy a mike. Bonnie had made it too. Toy Freddy thanked Freddy. Bonnie walked over to Toy Chica. Chica stood there smiling at her. Bonnie pulled out a cupcake from behind his back. She gasped as she saw it.

"I made it using Chica's cupcake as a scare," he said, "I figured that you would need it."

She grabbed him by the bowtie and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other smiling. They pulled away and Bonnie handed her the cupcake. She took it smiling at him. Mangle and Foxy smiled at each other.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

#

Toy Chica leaned against the wall while Bonnie charged down the hall to the office. The guard went to close the door but Bonnie was faster. He came into the room and started screaming. Toy Chica jumped right in and joined him. The guard screamed out and fell back. They looked at each other and kissed. The guard looked at them blinking.

They walked out holding hands. They laughed as they walked into the stage room. Toy Bonnie was practicing his guitar while they walked into the room. He noticed them walking in and tapped Toy Freddy on the shoulder. Toy Freddy looked at him. Toy Bonnie point to the couple walking into the room. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were still getting use to Toy Chica acting this way with someone.

The Toy Chica they knew was kind but if you pissed her off then you had hell to pay. They had been at that end many times in the past but since she had started dating Bonnie; she totally changed. She seemed happier and didn't get mad as easily as she did in the past. She did spend a lot time with Bonnie though.

Bonnie and Toy Chica noticed them and walked toward them. They waved to them before sitting down to join them.

"Hey boys," said Toy Chica, "what's up?"

"Ah nothing," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah nothing," said Toy Freddy.

'What's up with you guys," said Bonnie, "you acting like you're scared out of your minds."

"Well," they said.

"What did you two do now," Toy Chica growled.

That was the Toy Chica they both knew. They flinched in fear.

"N-nothing seriously," They said.

"Well okay then," said Toy Chica.

"She actually believed that," they said in shock.

Bonnie wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed her. The other two boys looked at each other. They pulled away and sat there curled up to each other.

"Hey TB," said Bonnie, "what were you working on?"

"Just an old song we use to sing back in the day," said Toy Bonnie, "Survive the night."

"Huh," said Bonnie, "I think I've heard that song before but I've never actually played it."

"You wanna try it," Toy Bonnie asked, "I can teach it to ya."

"Thanks man," said Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie handed him the guitar. Toy Chica smiled as she sat up to let him play. He only needed to hear it once in order to get the melody right. Toy Bonnie's jaw dropped to the floor while Toy Freddy nearly back in his chair. Toy Chica smiled and kissed his cheek. Bonnie had finished and looked at them confused.

"What," he said.

"How did you get that on the first time hearing it," Toy Freddy asked.

"Oh, well I only need to hear a song once in order to get the melody down," said Bonnie, "it's this weird thing I have."

"Bonnie are so amazing," said Toy Chica.

She kissed him again on the cheek. Toy Bonnie had to be slapped in the face by Toy Freddy to come back to reality.

"Wow," he said, "you're so cool B."

"Thanks TB," said Bonnie.

"My boyfriend is so amazing," said Toy Chica.

"I'm not that amazing angel," said Bonnie blushing.

"You are indeed very talented," said Toy Freddy.

"Thanks Toy Freddy."

Toy Chica leaned against him and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy got up and walked out of the room. They knew that Toy Chica would chase them out if they didn't leave. They knew that she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. They pulled away smiling at each other. They sat there holding each other.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You make me feel safe."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I love being with you."

"I love being with you too angel, in fact, I look forward to it every night."

"Me too."

They kissed again. Foxy and Mangle watched from pirate cove smiling at each other as they watched. They kissed themselves.

"I'm glad Toy Chica and Bonnie got together," said Mangle, "they look happy together."

"Me too Mangle," said Foxy, "it's nice seeing Bon this happy. I'm glad we could do this for him."

"I love you Foxy," said Mangle.

"I love you too Mangle," Foxy replied.

They kissed again. Foxy looked over to see Bonnie looking at him from the corner of his eye. Foxy wrinkled at him as he kissed Mangle. Bonnie wrinkled back as he kissed Toy Chica too. Life was great and it was all because of his friends willing to build him a beautiful girlfriend that he could love forever. She truly was built for him.

#

The end,


End file.
